A tee shot is the first strike of every hole in golf, for which a golf tee supporting a golf ball at a certain height from the tee ground is used. Typically, a golf tee includes a fixation portion whose distal end is inserted into the ground to fix the tee and a concave supporting portion integrally formed with the fixation portion, on which a golf ball is placed for a golfer to strike a drive shot in a desired direction. When the head of a gold club hits the tee body exposed above the ground, which happens all too often in a golf game, the golf tees, typically made of wood or plastics, are easily broken to become non-reusable. Even if the tees are not broken, they are easily dislodged out of the ground, flown far away, and lost. An inexperienced golfer may easily spend more than a boxful of golf tees in a single eighteen-hole game because of the breakages or loss of the tees, which could inflict a considerable economic loss.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a golf tee that is structured not to be easily broken or lost by a mishit drive swing.